The overall, long-term objectives of the proposed Minority Biomedical Research Support at the University of Hawaii at Hilo are to: (1) increase the scope and quality of biomedical research conducted at the institution, while enhancing its capability to support research; and (2) recruit minority undergraduate students and provide them with the research training, academic support, and career counseling that will facilitate their admission to and success in post-baccalaureate programs in the biomedical sciences and health-related professions. The Program seeks to attain these objectives through its Enrichment Component and related activities and through a research project involving one faculty investigator and two minority undergraduate students. The research project proposes to study the relationships among stress, ambulatory blood pressure and blood lipid profiles in Japanese-American and Caucasian school teachers and train 2 students.